


The Great Khal's Wildling Dancer

by roseleslie87fan



Category: Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-20
Updated: 2020-04-20
Packaged: 2021-03-02 05:22:08
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 649
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23749879
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/roseleslie87fan/pseuds/roseleslie87fan
Summary: Ygritte entertains her mate khal Drogo and a couple of his men with her belly dance...
Relationships: Khal Drogo/Ygritte
Kudos: 1





	The Great Khal's Wildling Dancer

**Author's Note:**

> Written for entertainment purposes

Khal Drogo sat in his tent; a warm Essosi night fell over Vaes Dothrak and torches were burning inside, giving a warm light flickering off of the walls... The horse fur flap that served as the entrance inside his tent was pushed aside for a moment, and Ygritte entered the tent; the Free Folk spearwife, one of the few he and his Blood Riders captured during their march in the Far North of Westeros, in the frozen wilderness beyond their famous Wall, was almost naked, wearing only a coarse brown loincloth, low in waist, so that it showed as much as possible of her lower body as well as her upper body. The redhead Wildling girl was skinny, but very beautiful all the same, with her pale skin, long red hair and icy blue-and-grey eyes. Thanks to her slim build, her hip bones were pronounced as well, and it made her all the more beautiful in the Great Khal's eyes, and not to mention enticing... He looked at her and gave her a short nod; Ygritte raised her arms above her head and started lifting her hips and dropping them, in a slow pace; on both sides of Drogo sat two of his fellow khals, Jommo on the left and Moro on his right, and two of his Blood Riders, Qotho and Rakharo; Qotho sat next to Jommo, Rakharo sat next to Moro...

************

Ygritte turned her back on them, her head turned slightly to her right to see Drogo and the others better, a few strands of her fiery red hair falling over her shoulder, and she kept moving her hips in one uninterrupted move, her bare lower back arching on the outer side a bit so that the outlines of her spine would be seen while she undulated her stomach muscles in the front, unseen at the moment, since she had her back turned on them... Slowly, not stopping the rolling of her hips, Ygritte turned her body back to the front and she kneeled, spreading her legs a bit, and she closed her eyes and threw her head in the back so that her hair now fell down her bare back like a fiery waterfall, and she started rolling her belly in waves, her navel bobbing and undulating in an alluring manner, it sucked in and popped out in the rhythm of her breathing, fast in one moment, a bit slow in the other, and an excited murmur broke out among the four other Dothraki gathered in the tent...

************

Sometime later, Drogo and Ygritte were lying down on horse hides in the corner of his tent, alone; his fellow Khals and blood riders left, each one of them moving into their own tent to go to sleep, and now Ygritte laid down next to Drogo, stark naked; he removed her loincloth after she had finished dancing, and he gently caressed her slim and slightly muscled bare stomach; he pulled his finger from her solar plexus past her abs, gently, and then he stuck its tip into her belly button, holding it there for a few moments... - Oooh - Ygritte moaned quietly, throwing her head in the back once more and she rolled her belly a few more times in reaction to Drogo's finger poking her navel. - You danced well tonight, _**zhey jalan athirrari anni**_ (moon of my life) - he whispered lustfully, kissing her neck... - Yes, _**s** **hiek ma shieraki anni**_ (my sun and stars), all for you - she replied with a smile, strongly crashing her lips down on his in the next moment and biting his lower lip, lightly, and then she turned on the side, her body close to his, her back turned on him, and she closed her eyes and fell asleep, his arm thrown over her stomach, the tip of his right index finger lightly touching her belly button whenever she breathed in her sleep... 


End file.
